Historia de una noche
by Lunnaris Elentari
Summary: Bellatrix Black Lestrange guarda en silencio su amor por Lord Voldemort y una noche ambos se encuentan a solas.


Historia de una noche.

Una silueta oscura, de mujer, se advertía en un espejo pero la escasa iluminación de la estancia no permitía distinguir las facciones aristocráticas de Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Tenía el pelo negro y espeso, la mandíbula muy marcada, los labios firmes y los ojos color azabache como una noche de invierno sin estrellas, era alta y su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado; podría haber pasado por una mujer hermosa a la que cualquier hombre estaría encantado de acercarse… sin embargo eso no era así. Había algo intimidante en ella, nadie sabía explicar que era exactamente, pero el caso es que los que estaban a su alrededor se sabían presas mientras que ella era la depredadora. Sus aires de nobleza la acompañaron durante toda su vida, incluso en Azkaban, nunca perdía su seguridad y su aplomo y se sentía victoriosa en todo momento. La mirada de Bellatrix siempre mostraba desprecio en mayor o menor medida, dependiendo de de la raigambre de su interlocutor. Era como un diamante: fría, impenetrable, hermosa, dura e inaccesible para casi todos.

Esa noche había sido llamada por su señor, al que ella voluntariamente consagró su vida y al que consideraba su dueño. Cuando era convocada ante él, remarcaba aún más su aspecto noble y guerrero. Enfundada con exquisitos ropajes negros y adornada con unas escasas joyas de plata acudió a la llamada de Lord Voldemort.

En el salón de los Malfoy, algunos de los mortífagos ya habían ocupado sus respectivas posiciones a lo largo de una enorme mesa. Los miembros que faltaban no tardaron en llegar. Todos esperaban en medio de un espeso silencio al Señor Tenebroso. Bellatrix se sentía superior a todos ellos y no solo por su estatus social sino porque en otro tiempo ella fue la preferida del Lord; eso era cierto, Voldermot la enseñó personalmente embrujos y maldiciones y además la trataba con especial deferencia; y el hecho de que fuera su lugarteniente dejaba claro a los mortífagos que primero estaba él, después ella y luego los demás.

Una figura blanca, alta, delgada y ataviada con una sencilla túnica negra se apareció de pronto junto a la chimenea. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración: Voldemort entraba en escena. Era evidente que los mortífagos le temían, de hecho le temían ellos más que los aurores o los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo Bellatrix no le tenía miedo en sentido en que los demás lo tenían; cierto era que si su señor quería podía arrebatarles la vida a cualquiera de los presentes sin apenas pestañear pero eso no sería necesario en el caso de Bellatrix: si su amo deseaba su muerte sólo tenía que pedirla y con gusto se quitaría la vida. El miedo de Bellatrix Black Lestrange era ver a su señor decepcionado por su culpa. Si ella agachaba la cabeza o se arrodillaba delante del Señor Tenebroso no era por miedo como los demás, sino por el profundo respeto que sentía hacia su mentor, el líder que situaría a los sangre limpia por encima de todos y enseñaría a los asquerosos sangre sucia y muggles cual era su lugar.

La reunión terminó sin contratiempos y todos se retiraron. Bellatrix, no tenía intención de volver a sus aposentos de modo que caminó hacia una salita de estar, más o menos pequeña, pero decorada con un magnífico mobiliario. Encendió un tenue fuego y se sirvió una copa de wiskey envejecido mientras pensaba en silencio.

Siempre pensaba lo mismo, o mejor dicho, siempre pensaba en el mismo. Lord Voldemort era lo único que llenaba su cabeza día y noche… Cerró los ojos y tumbada en un sofá dejó volar su imaginación, escenas imposibles desfilaban por su cabeza, los fríos dedos de su maestro acariciaban su brazo, ella permanecía inmóvil como una estatua mientras le sentía sobre su piel, casi podía escucharle susurrándola al oído su nombre: Bellatrixxxxxx…….

Tumbada sobre ese sofá, no pudo evitar que un suspiro, casi un gemido, se escapara de su garganta… Lentamente abrió los ojos y casi volvió a la realidad, si el Lord se enteraba del ardiente fuego que Bellatrix escondía en su corazón la mataría, o peor aún, la odiaría y no la permitiría seguir sirviendo a su lado dentro del círculo más selecto de los mortífagos. Pero no podía evitar amarle desesperadamente, él era toda su vida aunque tuviera que conformarse con soñarle y quererle en el silencio más absoluto.

Bellatrix se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de las grandes ventanas ojivales de la sala, miró en silencio el jardín de los Malfoy, todo estaba oscuro, apenas se dibujaba el enorme seto a través del cristal… La oscuridad, la noche, eran sus compañeras de sueños prohibidos… ya no sueños imposibles, sino prohibidos.

Apuró la copa y con un fluido movimiento de varita volvió a llenarla. Miró su vaso y se preguntó que porqué todas las noches hacía lo mismo, que porqué todas las noches pensaba en él… era imposible que recibiera un simple roce en la mejilla del Lord, mucho menos recibiría un beso… se estaba torturando cada vez que pensaba en él de esa forma, el momentáneo placer que recorría el cuerpo de la mortífaga al imaginar de una escena de ambos juntos apenas compensaba la amargura que anidaba en su pecho después de reconocerse a sí misma que ese instante era un imposible.

Volvió a caminar en dirección a la chimenea; ya no se preguntaba nada, llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la única válvula de escape que tenía para desenterrar sus sentimientos. El único consuelo de Bellatrix era que Lord Voldemort la consideró "especial" casi desde el comienzo de su andadura por la vía oscura… Habían compartido muchos momentos a solas cuando su maestro la instruía para convertirla en la mejor de sus guerreros, la había asignado un puesto preferencial en las reuniones: siempre a la derecha del Señor Tenebroso y la encomendaba las misiones más arriesgadas; por todo esto ella pensó en sus años de juventud que quizá Lord Voldemort la tomara como compañera si demostraba toda su valía y por culpa de esta desesperada reflexión ella se entregaba al máximo de su capacidad en todo lo que el Lord la ordenaba, pero los años iban pasando y ese sueño casi adolescente de Bellatrix no se hacía realidad de modo que simplemente siguió empleándose a fondo sólo para seguir siendo la favorita pero ya perdió toda la esperanza de ser algo más que la mejor mortífaga del Señor Tenebroso.

Deambuló por la habitación otra vez hacia la ventana recostándose levemente sobre la misma, mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustación. Perdió de nuevo su vista en el noche sin percatarse de que una figura negra la observaba desde un rincón.

-Bella... -dijo el Lord con su voz fría y cruel.

La mortífaga dió un respingo y salió de sus ensoñaciones, se percato de que el Señor Tenebroso la había estado observando y no sabía por cuanto tiempo, quería retirarse cuanto antes de aquella estancia porque seguro que el percibiría su nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse para siempre con él allí... a solas; esto último era imposible y ella lo sabía de modo que optó por intentar esfumarse antes de que la presencia del Señor Tenebroso se hiciera más real y entonces fuera incapaz de desaprovechar ese momento.

-Mi Lord… yo… me retiro… buenas noches –balbuceó torpemente Bellatrix a la par que con una reverencia se dirigía hacia la puerta.

En presencia del Señor Tenebroso todo el aplomo y fuerza de la mortífaga se venía abajo, no se comportaba como lo que era: una dama de alta alcurnia, más bien al contrario, parecía una simple sierva… algo parecido a un elfo doméstico… y probablemente para él Lord así era.

-Dime Bella… ¿tienes prisa? ¿algun asunto urgente que atender? –preguntó Voldemort con calma.

Bellatrix se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta, situándose frente al Señor Tenebroso.

-No mi Lord, es sólo que yo no quería molestaros -respondió ella.

-Bella… -comenzó el Lord con aburrimiento mientras examinaba su varita- … si no te conociera, diría que te incomoda mi presencia.

La Black se retorció las manos nerviosamente y contestó con presteza:

-No, en absoluto mi Lord .

-¿Cómo es que no estás con los demás celebrando el éxito de los próximos planes? Tengo entendido que tu marido está con los Malfoy, Mulciber y Los Carrow tomando unas copas por ahí… -explicó el Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix no supo que responder a eso, ella sabía que seguramente todos sus camaradas estarían de juerga pero a ella no la apetecía ir con esa pandilla de insulsos a un garito cutre, prefería estar sola, así no tendría que aguantar la hipocresía de los demás cuando brindaran a la salud del Señor Tenebroso, porque ella sabía perfectamente que lo único que les preocupaba a ese atajo de cobardes era salvar su propio trasero. Ya lo demostraron muchos años antes cuando eludieron Azkaban mintiendo y traicionando a los suyos.

Abrió la boca para responder al Lord pero la volvió a cerrar, no quería exteriorizar ese sentimiento de rabia delante de su señor. Voldemort se acercó a ella silenciosamente, como una serpiente; Bellatrix agachó la cabeza y e intentó relajar su respiración, estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa, no tenía miedo, eran nervios de otra clase. El Señor Tenebroso estiró el brazo y cogió con un gesto lánguido el vaso a medias que Bellatrix aún sostenía en la mano.

-Vaya… -dijo Voldemort mientas examinaba el contenido- … por lo que veo, prefieres beber sola.

Acto seguido apuró las últimas gotas de wiskey envejecido e hizo desaparecer el vaso sin necesidad de varita. Se acercó más a la mortífaga y con un dedo de su mano levantó la barbilla de Bellatrix. Ella sorprendida por el gesto subió la cabeza pero aún no se atrevía a mirar esos ojos incandescentes.

-Esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común -musitó el Lord bajando la voz- a ambos nos gusta la soledad. No soportamos estar rodeados de mediocres y somos autosuficientes…

Bellatrix no sabía que decir, no sabía a donde quería llegar su maestro con toda aquella retórica, sólo sabía que Voldemort se estaba acercando físicamente a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho y eso la asustaba; había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, lo deseaba de veras, y ahora que por fin llegaba tenía miedo.

-Si… -prosiguió Voldemort mientras se acercaba aún más a la mortífaga -… tu y yo somos parecidos… ¿No es cierto Bellatrix?

Ella no respondió, estaba midiendo cada movimiento que el Señor Tenebroso ejecutaba. De pronto el tomo el brazo marcado de la mortífaga con su mano izquierda, bruscamente retiró la manga de su túnica y dejó al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, fijando su vista en el siniestro tatuaje.

-Recuerdo ese día… -musitó el Lord-… el día en que entraste a mi servicio…

Bellatrix también lo recordaba, el momento en que recibió el signo distintivo de Voldemort fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Esbozó una sonrisa silenciosa al recordarlo.

El Lord paso el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Bellatrix, dibujando con mucha calma la forma de una serpiente. Ante este contacto Bellatrix se estremeció y Voldemort lo percibió; soltó el brazo de la mortífaga y se acercó aún más a ella, de modo que sus túnicas casi se rozaban. Bellatrix retrocedió un poco, se sentía intimidada por la cercanía de su mentor. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la boca de Lord Voldermort mientas avanzaba ese paso que Bellatrix había retrocedido. Rápidamente el Señor Tenebroso tomó a la Black por la cintura con y la atrajo hacia sí; su mano sujetaba la espalda de ella para que no pudiera retroceder más.

En ese instante Bellatrix ardía en deseos por besar a su señor, quería arrojarse a sus brazos y pedirle que la hiciera suya esa noche; sin embargo el miedo la dominaba y solo pudo levantar sus ojos interrogantes para encontrarse con la mirada escarlata de Lord Voldemort.

-Dime Bella… ¿acaso encuentras molesta esta situación? Te informo de que en este preciso instante no hay un alma viva en Malfoy Manor -afirmó el Señor Tenebroso.

El pecho de Bellatrix subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía la respiración muy agitada; en ese momento no estaba molesta ni incómoda, no, ella estaba excitada y deseaba más, encontró el valor suficiente para contestar porque se dijo a si misma que llevaba toda su vida esperando ese momento y no podía permitirse el lujo de desaprovecharlo.

-No, mi Lord… yo no estoy molesta, al contrario, no podría haber mayor honor para mi…

Acto seguido el Señor Tenebroso tomó bruscamente a Bellatrix por la nuca y unió sus labios a los de la mortífaga, ella apenas se esperaba ese movimiento y tardó unas decimas en salir de su inmovilidad y responder con efusión a ese contacto. Ella también rodeó al Lord con sus brazos y al cabo de unos segundos ese beso se fue intensificando; toda la pasión que Bellatrix sentía hacia su maestro fue expresada libremente en ese instante.

El Lord no tardo en empujar sin delicadeza a Bellatrix sobre el sofá para después colocarse sobre ella. La mortífaga imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación y en el momento en que tuvo al Lord dentro de ella, una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su mejilla. Él no era gentil ni romántico pero la daba igual, de hecho si lo fuera lo más probable es que no hubiese puesto nunca sus ojos en él. Voldemort era frío, implacable y demandante siempre; los momentos íntimos no se escapaban a esa regla.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Bellatrix no estaba exhausta y satisfecha sólo parciamente, ella quería más sin embargo Voldemort no porque se levantó y con paso firme de dirigió hacia la puerta, no obstante, antes de salir de la estancia dijo:

-Bella arréglate -ordenó Voldemort- te espero en el salón, quiero tratar contigo unos asuntos importantes, no te retrases.

Bellatrix se adecentó cuanto pudo mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado esa noche. Estaba claro que para su señor nada había cambiado, pero ¿y para ella? Lo que habían compartido ambos había sido sólo sexo, pura pasión desatada; ella no había soñado con que ambos entrelazaban sus manos ni cursiladas por el estilo pero sin embargo si había soñado con que el acto en sí sería compartido y no había sido el caso. Voldemort había hecho a su antojo y ella mecánicamente se había dejado hacer, no había participado prácticamente, un maniquí animado habría jugado el mismo papel que ella.

Mientras bajaba hacia el salón de los Malfoy intentaba averiguar los motivos que el Lord tendría para acostarse con ella. Evidentemente no era por amor y nadie podía decir que su maestro se dejara llevar por la lujuria… tal vez, pensaba ella, que después de tantos años de leal servicio esa era su forma de compensarla… y si eso era cierto significaba que Voldermort estaba al corriente de su sueño más prohibido: él.

Estaba llegando al salón y respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, en esos momentos estaba trémula; no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar después de lo ocurrido. De pronto vio a alguien a otro lado del vestíbulo y antes de que pudiera sacar su varita reconoció a su sobrino.

-Draco, eres tú… me has asustado… yo pensaba que no había nadie en la mansión… -expuso Bellatrix.

-Ah Bella, yo también lo pensaba -dijo a sus espaldas una voz fría y esta vez sí sonó bastante cruel.

-Mi Lord… -saludaron rápidamente Bellatrix y un palidísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Bella, no puede haber testigos… ya sabes lo que hay que hacer -dijo el Lord.

En ese instante Bellatrix Black lo entendió todo. Voldemort se había asegurado de que Draco estaba en la casa antes de acostarse con ella para luego obligarla a eliminarle del mapa. Era un castigo para los Malfoy: el Señor Tenebroso quería que su único hijo muriera a manos de su tía, la única hermana con la que se hablaba Narcisa. Un plan cruel y retorcido digno de la leyenda que le perseguía.

-Mi Lord, yo… -comenzó Bella con un tono de voz suplicante-… es mi sobrino, un sangre limpia, yo no…

-Bellatrix -espetó Voldemort y su voz sonó como el restallido de un látigo- ¿acaso osas cuestionarme?

La Black se lo pensó, miró con los ojos empañados a su sobrino que estaba totalmente aterrorizado mientras murburaba:

-Por favor, no lo hagas… tía… no …

Bellatrix se giró para mirar a Voldemort y ese simplemente respondió con aburrimiento:

-¿a qué esperas Bella?

La mortífaga se volvió hacia Draco Malfoy, no quería matar a su sobrino, su único sobrino, pero sabía que si no lo hacía Voldemort posiblemente los mataría a los dos.

-Lo siento mucho Draco, de verdad que lo siento -le dijo al muchacho mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

-No… no… por favor…no lo hagas -pedía Draco sollozando entrecortadamente.

-No tengo alternativa y lo sabes Draco -se excusó Bellatrix exhalando un profundo suspiro.

Todo fue muy rápido, una luz verde brillante se extendió por el vestíbulo dio de lleno a Draco Malfoy en el pecho. Bellatrix, son los ojos húmedos, salió de ese lugar lo más a prisa que pudo, no tenía valor para contemplar el cadáver de su sobrino. Ni siquiera se despidió de Voldemort aunque le oyó decir a sus espaldas:

-Bien hecho Bella.

La mortífaga ni se molestó en contestar, se dirigió rápidamente a sus aposentos y se tumbo sobre la enorme cama con dosel. Despues de derramar un par de lágrimas más, pensaba en lo ocurrido. Narcisa no se lo perdonaría nunca, aunque seguramente su hermana comprendía que no había tenido elección, no se lo perdonaría. Lucius tampoco. Y su Señor la había utilizado de la forma más despreciable, evidentemente Voldemort supo desde el principio que Bellatrix le amaba y aprovechó eso para llevársela a la cama; después fingió no querer testigos aunque sabía perfectamente que Draco estaba en la casa y por último el toque de gracia: la ordenó que matara a su propio sobrino.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Bellatrix se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, sacó pergamino y tinta y esa noche escribió dos cartas: una se quedó en esa casa, para los Malfoy, y la otra salió volando por la ventana atada a la pata de una lechuza gris.

Ella se fue de ese lugar, esperaba no ser encontrada al menos por un tiempo. El odio y el rencor que una mujer despechada puede llegar a sentir no tiene medida. Por fin aceptó que su maestro no era nadie, NADIE, para tratarla de ese modo; ella era de la nobleza y una sangre limpia, no una simple mestiza, sus padres, abuelos, bisabuelos… todos ellos sangre limpia mientras que el era hijo de un vulgar muggle. Ella era superior y no toleraría volver a arrodillarse frente a un hijo de un muggle mugruoso. No se sumaría tampoco a la ridícula orden, los defensores de los sangre sucia no; ella no seía de Voldemort ni de Dubledore; ella no sería ya de nadie. No obstante, consumo su vengaza a su manera.

En la madrugada de esa noche los Malfoy vieron a su hijo muerto, la carta de Bellatrix y la habitación vacía de la mortífaga. Lord Voldemort vió un hueco en el círculo que formaban sus vasallos a su alrededor y Albus Dumbledore recibió una lechuza con una carta cuyo remitente era Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Fin.

Gracias a todos por leer el fic. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.


End file.
